Creepypasta Wiki:Writing Advice/Useful Tools for New Users
A template is a page that is created on the wiki, and then whenever someone uses said template, the information on the template page is transfixed onto wherever the template is placed. This is what a template looks like: . Then parameters are placed after the template name with a "pipe", that looks like this . Templates only work in source mode (see below for information on source mode). A parameter would only be used if the template page has parameters. Parameters are very versatile, as are templates themselves. Templates are only designed for use on the wiki they are created, they're different on Trollpasta Wiki (though many are probably the same) and Spinpasta Wiki. Here's a list of some of the more useful templates (on this wiki): This template shows the name of whatever template name you place as the parameter, displayed in the brackets for when the template itself is important. A link to the template page also results. Example: results in: . This is for sorting stories which start with the word "The", "A", or "An". It is important these stories are categorized under the second word of the title in the genre listing. So, start with the second word, and move the first word to the end after a comma. Example: The Grifter would be sorted under "Grifter", like this: . It goes at the bottom of the page, and is invisible while in reading mode. Type a username as the parameter, and you'll get the name of the user, with a link to their profile. Example: results in: . This template puts an organically designed navigation to the story before and after whatever page it's placed on. Note that the title of the stories don't need to be in brackets, just the name of the story that follows and precedes. Remember to use the correct capitalization when typing the parameters for this template, otherwise it won't work. , These templates fill out a note that can be placed at the top of a story indicating this story is part of series. Like with , remember to use the correct capitalization. Produces the format necessary for an author's note at the top of a story. If you're not the author and you're trying to put a note at the top of a story. Placed at the top of the page, this template is for stories that have issues and need to be reviewed by an administrator. Reasons like, "punctuation, wording, spacing, storyline, and spelling issues, etc." are the parameter. The categories should be removed and placed after at the bottom of the page. Same as M4R, but for stories that are spam/missing spaces after punctuation/every word is capitalized/random capitalization/advertising/etc. Add the author credit to a story. Only for stories where the author tried to sign the story without using this template. Add the author credit (if the author is a user). Some Other Useful Formatting Tips Placing an asterisk (*) at the beginning of a line will produce a bullet point. Placing a colon (:) at the beginning of a line will indent (actually, like half of an indent), two colons will indent further and so on. Headers can be placed by two equal signs ( ) on each side ( ) when at the beginning of a line (although one equal sign on each side is a slightly different styled header, and three equals, and so on until six, which is annoyingly tiny). A number sign (#) at the beginning of a line will create a numbered list, with numbers following underneath for each line directly below with a number sign at the beginning of the line. The default editor setting is "wikia's new visual editor", this should be switched to "source editor" under the . Text of indented paragraph goes here Second paragraph is indented. produces: Text of indented paragraph goes here. Second paragraph is indented. Text of poem goes here. produces: Each line appears directly below, the following line, as a poem should appear. Stanzas look like this, Just like they should. This: is to ignore wiki formatting. If you click the "edit" button, you'll see a lot of these all over the page, as that is the primary way of showing tools that make changes to the appearance of the page. An end tag is necessary, which looks like this: . Developer's Wiki Here's the link to the developer's wiki. There's a great bunch of codes there that you can add to your w:Special:Mypage/global.js, it's actually really simple, there's instructions on each page. The best ones I know of are Ajax Diff, Botonera Popups, Power Page Maker, WHAM, Ajax Recent Changes, Last Edited, Find and Replace, Hide Rail and Standard Edit Summary. Please note: To use custom JavaScript, you must first go to your and check the box that says "enable personal JavaScript". Please ensure you know what any JavaScript you import is actually doing. I'll add on to this as I think of stuff. I'm sure there's a lot more, but I'm drawing a blank right now.